Esboço:Soldado clone
|fundador = *Zaifo-Vias *Darth Sidious *Conde Dookan |lider = Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine |membros = |sede = *Cidade Tipoca, Kamino *Coruscant |locais = |formada = |fundacao = 22 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas |fragmentacao = |reorganizacao = 19 ABY, como a primeira geração de stormtroopers |dissolucao = |restauracao = |era = |afiliacao = *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República *Sith *Império Galáctico }} Soldados clones formavam um exército de clones idênticos, geneticamente modificados, criados para servir à República Galáctica no Grande Exército da República durante as Guerras Clônicas. Criados em uma taxa de crescimento acelerada e em laboratórios e fábricas no planeta Kamino, os soldados eram treinados durante seus primeiros dez anos de suas vidas para serem uma das forças militares mais eficientes da história galáctica. Aparições *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * ; images #4, 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #15 * * * }} Notas e Referências Categoria:Soldados Clone